pokemon pair, part one
by zachlorthan
Summary: many have followed ash after he left the sinnoh region, but how many followed dawn? this is part one of a to part series about the development of a relation ship between dawn and cynthia. to allow for legality, all character ages have been ajusted.


M rated

THE POKE PERFECT PAIR. Part one

On a day of no particular importance, in the Sinnoh region, a woman named Cynthia made a call. It had been two weeks since ash had left Sinnoh, and she found herself thinking of a twelve year old she had seen traveling with him. A young girl named Dawn. Cynthia had no clue why she couldn't get her out of her head, but she felt calling her and asking to meet was the right thing to do.

"Hello?" the voice of professor rowan answered. "Hi professor, I'm looking for Dawn. Is she in?" "Yes, she's right here." After some muffled rustling and a mumble or two from rowan, a high, girly voice answered, "Hello?" "hi, I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Cynthia, and I was wondering if you would meet me in Veilstone city tomorrow for lunch?" the words poured out, as if she actually knew why she was saying what she was.

"… um ok….. may I ask why?" "I just have some questions, about your travels with ash and brock."

"All right… where would you like to meet?" "In front of the department store is fine. From there, we'll see what happens. See you at 11:00 tomorrow?"

Cynthia hung up before she said anything else. She sighed, confused, and looked at the clock. It was only 4:00, but she felt ridiculously tired. Having recently stepped down from her position as champion, she held an impressive résumé. At age 19, she had been a champion, and a gym leader, though that part of her life wasn't well known. She had actually run the Veilstone gym before Malene, and she had come to understand the term battle fatigue well.

Sighing again, she stripped out of her clothes and took a shower, before going to sleep in her apartment.

After meeting with dawn, Cynthia found herself more and more obsessed with the girl on her mind. Over the next 4 years, she continued to meet and talk with her, and the more she found out, the more fixated she became. The two girls quickly became close friends, and talked to each other about everything. When she got her first boyfriend, when they broke up, parent issues, research problems.

Over 4 years, their relationship began to become something more. Then, 3 weeks before dawns 16th birthday, an enormous discovery in the Johto region called dawn out for a 2 year expedition. Since she was going to be away for her birthday, Cynthia decided to throw her a surprise birthday.

Dawn rushed around her room, tossing clothes and items into suitcases. She had been working all day to get packed, and she was sore all over. All she wanted to do now soak in her jet tub for a few hours. She sighed, and stretched. She turned on the water in the tub, and began to undress.

The sound of the telephone in the other room startled her as she was about to slide in. "Damn it, who's calling!" she ran to the phone, still naked, and yanked the receiver. "Hello" she asked angrily. "Dawn? Hi it's Cynthia." Dawn eased immediately. At least Cynthia never tried to make her work. "Oh hi Cynthia, what's going on?"

Two hours later, dawn was at Cynthia's door, dressed in sweatpants and a tight fitting tank top. Around Cynthia, she felt that no matter how she looked, she was perfect. At times, she almost felt that she had feelings for Cynthia, but each time she tried to say something, she felt an uncontrollable fear. Fear of what would happen if Cynthia rejected her, of how Cynthia would see her. She felt the same thrill she always did when she nocked. From the other side she heard, come in!

Cynthia jumped up as the door opened, and yelled "surprise!" as dawn walked in. the party was small, only a handful of people. Rowan was there, of course, and so was ash, who was visiting with his girlfriend misty, may and a girl ash invited named iris. Malene and a few other gym leaders were there as well.

After everyone left, dawn helped Cynthia clean up. "Hey, thanks for everything, it was perfect." "no problem dawn, you won't be here for your birthday, and it just didn't seem right to let you leave without the proper send off. Oh!" Dawn looked at Cynthia and noticed that she had a rather devious smile." What?" "I forgot to give you your birthday present."

Cynthia disappeared, and then reappeared with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. "Happy birthday!" she said as she opened the bottle. Dawn had always been curious about alcohol, as she saw the professor down at least two glasses a day.

Less than an hour later, the empty bottle rolled across the floor as dawn slumped. Cynthia, equally, and arguably worse off, began to talk to dawn." I remember when I first met you.. an I don meeeen the first time I sshhaw you,but the ffirsht time I rrreeaallly met you" her words slurred badly, but as she spoke, her speech cleared. "When I made that calllllll, I had no clue why I wash doooing it. I jusht had thishs feeling. I've had this feeling for a long time, and I think Ive, finally figured out what it was." She looked over, and saw that dawn was asleep.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Looking at the clock, Cynthia saw it was about midnight. She stood up and stretched, then picked up dawn. Cynthia, thanks to her training with her Pokémon, was strong, and managed to get dawn to her bedroom without hitting too many things. She set dawn down on the bed, and then took off her shirt and pants before lying beside her. Sleep took her quickly, and it was dreamless.

When she awoke, dawn was gone, and the house was completely clean. She tried to contact dawn, but she was already on the plane to Johto. She began to worry that perhaps she had scared her away, and she felt ashamed to have done what she did.

After two weeks, she got a video call from dawn at the digsite of the ruins that drew her to Johto. Dawn seemed fine, and out of mutual interest, they remained silent about what happened that night. Over the next two years, dawn and cynthia grew closer, but during the last few monthes, danw seemed to get farther away. Then, 2 monthes before coming home, dawn stoped talking to cynthia all together. Cynthia began to worry, and wild thought occupied her mind.

What was dawn doing? Who was she with? Maybe she had found someone to be with. Cynthia cursed herself continually for not confessing to dawn before she left. Then, a week before dawn came back, Cynthia received a letter. Apparently, their communications tent was run over by a wild rydon, and so she sent the letter, telling her not to worry. Also on the letter was a request. The day after dawn was to return, Cynthia was to meet her in front of the department store, at hey hey, 11:00.

Cynthia and dawn met, on time, in front of the department store. When Cynthia tried to ask questions, dawn just replied with that ever frustrating phrase "not to worry". After a day of fun in the sun around Veilstone, dawn invited Cynthia to her new apartment in a pretty part of town next to the ocean. The talked about everything that had happened in the past year, and when it rolled around 7:30, Cynthia got up to leave.

"Wait!" dawn said, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about"

Now Cynthia began to worry, but she saw that dawn appeared to be nervous, and slightly embarrassed. Somehow, impossibly, Cynthia knew what dawn was going to say.

"Over the last few years, I think I've began to develop feelings for you Cynthia. I wasn't sure how to, or even if I should, approach you about them. But then, two years ago, after the party you threw me, I heard you say something that changed all that. I love you too Cynthia!" with that dawn burst into tears.

"Please don't hate me, or turn me away! I think I'd die if you did! I'd. I'd'…."

Cynthia gathered dawn in her arms and whispered in her ear," now why would I do that" dawn looked at her, and Cynthia kissed her, gently at first, but as dawn kissed her back, heat started to flow through her body, and she found herself, aided by dawn, ripping her clothes off. After a second, she realized what she was doing, and she froze. Dawn had already removed her shirt, and was working on her bra when Cynthia said "stop. This isn't how it works."

She lead dawn to the bedroom turning off lights, and said" take off only as much as you want to." Soon, both girls stood in a bra and panties, and nothing else. In the half light from the moon, Cynthia took in dawns form. Despite the year's passage, dawn was about the same height as she was 6 years ago. However, her body had developed far more. She had filled out enough show that she wasn't skinny, but she was no were near fat. She had b-and-a-half breasts, held back by a sensible black bra, and she wore her hair down to the bottom of her neck.

Cynthia hadn't changed at all, with her back length blond hair, bottom d breasts, and semi muscular physique. She was also almost a foot and a half taller than dawn. Cynthia walked over and hugged dawn, all the while working at her bra clasp. As it came loose, she stepped back, revealing dawn's porcelain skin breast. Her nipples were pink, and in the cool air of the bedroom, mixed with the anticipation of the moment, they were already hard.

Cynthia led dawn to the bed, and sat down with dawn in her lap, facing the other direction. Dawn looked at her with that same, nervous, apprehensive look that Cynthia loved so much, and they kissed. With dawns mind elsewhere, Cynthia was free to explore her body. Dawn trembled as she felt the fingers slid over her skin, tightening around her breasts. She felt heat between her legs and an odd wetness as well. One of Cynthia's hands staid, fixed, while the other one traveled down, towards the source of the heat.

Dawn broke their embrace as Cynthia's hand slid between her legs, increasing the heat exponentially. "Ahhhh!" she gave a cry as Cynthia rubbed her, then, almost telepathically, dawn understood that she was asking entrance. She answered by spreading her legs. At first there was pain, as the fingers punched through some invisible wall, spreading the unexplored caverns of dawn.

Then, the pain dropped away as pleasure began to build. Then Cynthia began to massage dawns breasts with her other hand, and dawn lost it. She climaxed with a scream and, for the safety of their night together, Cynthia silenced her with a kiss. "AHHHHHmfph" the embrace was brief as dawn finished, and then they stood up.

"that was amazing," said dawn" although I think you ruined these". She said as she removed her soaked panties. "I'm going to clean up a little." While dawn prepared for a shower, Cynthia undressed as well, and once dawn was in the shower, she snuck into the bathroom, quickly cleansed herself, and pushed her way into the shower with dawn.

Dawn started to object, but was silenced by yet another kiss, and the feel of Cynthia's nude body pressed against her own. Cynthia whispered in her ear, "not to worry, dawn"


End file.
